Wrong Kinda Lovin'
by Sweetlovergurl
Summary: Draco Malfoy..The Slytherin playa..falls for the new Gryffindor girl? But who will be the one to get played?R&R..Chapter 2 up!(or should be ô.ô)
1. Discalimer

Wrong Kinda Lovin  
  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter...if i did i would be rich...theres no point in sueing me you  
wouldent get anything except maybe a few pictures of Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe  
and maybe some of- oh who cares thats not the point...i do own-Myra,Kei,and Rei.  
  
A/N This isent like your average song ficcy thing. Im gonna have a diff song for every   
chapter...if i can get that many..ill try and make this as good as possible. 


	2. Draco's The Playa

Wrong Kinda Lovin'  
Chapter 2-Draco's The Playa..  
  
A/N Please dont flame me for not putting regular charecters with Draco...by the way Im Kei  
so thats kinda why i said that ô.ô....i dont own any of the songs i put in here  
ONWARD!!  
============================================================================  
  
  
Harry Potter and his two friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat in a compartment on the train talking about  
their upcoming 5th year at Hogwarts.At the same time Draco Malfoy was sitting with his two friends ( or bodygaurds) talking  
about how much stuff his dad's going to get him (seemed like somthing good to add...)  
  
"So Harry...Have you seen the new girl?" Hermione asked opening something to eat  
"No...who is she?"  
"Is she pretty Ron asked"  
"uh-i dont judge girls but yea i guess.."  
Just then a girl with long brown hair swept past all of them and even Draco turned to look at her.  
"Thats her" said Hermione  
==================================================================================================  
Draco stood up and walked behind the girl for a moment and then stepped in front of her causing her to stop. Her teal eyes   
looked up at him almost speaking to him as if saying 'who are you and what do you want'   
"Hi" He said 'no stupid...dumb why Hi...why not hello...' He thought to himself  
"Hi" she said,Her voice was soft and comforting to him.  
"er-you know" he said nervously "i never met someone as pretty as you"  
"really" she said sounding a bit annoyed  
"yea...did you get picked for a house yet?"  
"yea actuly i did.."  
"really..thats great what house are you in?"  
"Gryffindor" she said knowing he wouldent be pleased.  
"oh..." He said very dissapointed "okay well uh..yea bye"  
  
I know all about,   
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bown to be a heartbreak situation  
But i can't help it if i'm helpless   
every time that i'm with you, ah   
  
The girl walked away and as she passed the compartment where Harry had been sitting and she stopped and looked at him.  
Knowing it would be inpolite to stare at him she kept walking.  
"Kei..Kei!!"another girl screamed from the other end of the hall  
"What is it Myra?"  
"Were almost about to stop"  
"Okay then...Lets get ready" Kei said to Myra.  
  
About 15 minutes later the train stopped and students huddled out of the doors as the first years followed Hagrid   
to Hogwarts by boats.  
  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and i can fight it any more  
Oh i know, i should go  
But i need your touch just too damn much  
Lovin you, That isn't really something i should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya   
Well i should try to be strong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby your the right kind of wrong  
  
The fifth years had diffrent privlages this year like staying out in the halls later and things like that. Kei walked behind  
Harry Hermione and Ron as the walked up to the portrait.  
They had been givien the password in the previous letters that had been sent to them with the school supplies list and   
Harry was first so he opend the portrait.  
"Morelantie" (Thats from Lord of the rings ô.ô)  
the portrait swung open and the bunch of the gryffindors gathered in.   
Some people moved stright up the stairs to their dormitories but others stayed in the common room like Harry Ron Hermione and  
Kei.  
  
It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin i am happy to be takin  
Cuz all that will make me feel   
The way i feel when i'm in your arms  
  
People kept staring at Kei so she decied she was going to take a walk whitch was  
probly the first big mistake she would ever make.  
  
They say your somethin i should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
when the lights go out  
There's no way to explain   
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Lovin you, That isn't really something i should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya   
  
"Hey i remeber you" Said Draco Malfoy coming down the stairs  
"Yea..uh..Hi" Kei said   
"Whats your name?" He asked   
" My name's Kei Ming" she said looking down remebering what her sister had said about boys 'once you look into their eyes,they hipno  
tise you and then they drop you like a sack of potato's'  
"Mine is Draco Malfoy but im sure you've heard alot about me"  
"actuly i did here Harry Potter saying that you were a stupid ugly git"  
"eh-do you think that"  
"Well im sure your not stupid" she said turning and walking away  
"do you think im and ugly git?" he called after her and she just laughed and kept walking.  
  
Well i should try to be strong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby your the right kind of wrong  
I should try to run but i just can't seem to  
Cuz every time I run your the one i run to   
Can't do with out what you do to me,   
I don't care if i'm in to deep yeaaaaaaaa-yea-ay-yhea  
  
Kei kept walking even though she knew she should have stayed someone was actuly intrested in her for the first time and  
she just walked away actuly listing to what her sister Rei had said."im so stupid" she thought to herself "oi...I should have stayed.."  
She kept walking not knowing where she was going and just thinking about what she had said and if he hated her.  
  
I know all about,   
yea about your reputation  
And now it's bown to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
Every time that I'm with you, ah   
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
say my name and i can fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Heyyyyyy-yayaaaaaaaa  
Lovin you, yea, isn't really something i should do   
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya   
well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)   
Baby your the right kind of wrong   
Baby your the right kind of wrong   
  
"Thats it" Draco thought "Shes gonna be a hard one...but im Draco Malfoy...the player at Hogwarts and there's no girl  
yet that can resist me.." He smiled evily and went back to the Slytherin common room to work out his plan  
  
Yea baby your the right kind of wrong  
=========================================================================================================  
  
Thats it...i hope you like it if i get at least 3 or 4 reviews ill continue please dont flame me i dont like mean people...  
...I know your reading this....  
I SAID REVIEW!!  
even if you dont like it  
HELLO YEA IM TALKING TO YOU PERSON ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCREEN  
*taps the screen*  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
*~Luv Kei~* 


End file.
